Black isn't White, White isn't Black
by Uwikiya
Summary: Takdir itu lucu. Ia punya jalannya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kisah. Bahkan, dua kisah yang berbeda terpaksa bertemu dan berakhir dengan cara yang rumit. Ketika hitam bertemu dengan putih dan berakhir tetap menjadi hitam dan putih, bukan abu-abu. Begitulah seorang Lucifer bertemu dengan Kuruta. Mereka berbeda dan berkebalikan. Mereka bertemu lalu takdir memulai permainannya


**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**

Black isn't White, White isn't Black

**SUMMARY :**

Takdir itu lucu. Ia punya jalannya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kisah. Bahkan, dua kisah yang berbeda terpaksa bertemu dan berakhir dengan cara yang rumit. Ketika hitam bertemu dengan putih dan berakhir tetap menjadi hitam dan putih, bukan abu-abu. Begitulah seorang Lucifer bertemu dengan Kuruta. Mereka berbeda dan berkebalikan. Mereka bertemu lalu takdir memulai permainannya.

**GENRE :**

Hurt

**PAIRING :**

Kuroro Lucifer X Fem Kurapika Kuruta

**WARNING :**

Typo (s), gaje, abal, amatir, hurt, dont like dont read.

**A/N :**

Hello readers :D Akhirnya selesai juga fic kedua aku. Kali ini ini aku bikin fic tentang KuroPika. Yak, seperti yang sudah aku bilang sebelumnya. Aku suka banget pair ini. Semoga fic yang satu ini nggak mengecewakan readers. Oh ya, review yang membangun sangat diperkenankan. Feel free to share your opinion about this fic.

HAPPY READING ...

Malam itu di markas Gen'ei Ryodan tengah terjadi ketegangan di antara Kuroro dan Hisoka. Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan Nen yang menguar dari tubuh mereka. Hisoka dengan matanya yang sipit melengkung ke bawah tersenyum, senyum khas Jokerman. Ditatapnya Kuroro dengan tajam. Dia dapat merasakan Nen Kuroro yang semakin menguat di sekitarnya.

" Kau tak seharusnya melakukan hal bodoh ini. Kau tahu kan akibatnya? Kematian," Hisoka tersenyum seraya melemparkan Nen permen karetnya ke arah Kuroro yang langsung mengelak dengan gesit.

" Kau meremehkanku," kata Kuroro tanpa menunjukkan sedikit pun ekspresi di wajahnya yang pucat.

Hisoka tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Serangannya meleset. Kuroro lebih gesit darinya.

Kuroro dapat merasakan Nen Hisoka meledak-ledak di sekitarnya. Nen Hisoka bukanlah barang baru baginya. Kuroro sangat mengenalinya dan sudah mengidentifikasinya. Nen Hisoka yang dibentuk mirip permen karet itu, memiliki kelemahan. Kuroro tahu apa itu.

" Aku tak ingin bertarung denganmu."

Kuroro memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Hisoka yang emosinya masih meledak-ledak. Hisoka sudah lama sekali menanti saat ini. Dia sudah bersabar sekian lama untuk dapat kesempatan bertarung dengan ketua Gen'e Ryodan, Kuroro Lucifer. Tentunya adalah hal yang sepadan jika kesabarannya itu dibalaskan dengan sebuah pertarungan yang menarik. Pertarungan yang dihiasi perasaan saling membunuh satu sama lain. Pertarungan yang hanya memiliki dua aturan. Mati atau menang. Namun sepertinya, bukan sekarang.

" Baiklah, bersabar adalah pekerjaanku," katanya seraya tersenyum ala Jokerman. Hisoka berjalan berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang di ambil Kuroro tadi.

Kuroro berjalan menyusuri koridor gelap markasnya. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di balik saku mantelnya yang beraksen bulu tebal di bagian lehernya. Tepat di punggung man tel itu terbordir simbol salib terbalik yang menyimbolkan pemberontakan. Memberontak, keji, tak kenal aturan. Itulah dirinya. Gen'ei Ryodan adalah gambaran dirinya yang sempurna.

Kuroro baru saja menginjak tanah di luar markasnya tatkala matanya yang kelam itu menatap lembut ke arah bulan yang bersinar kemerahan. Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya mendongak penuh menatap bulan yang tampak begitu indah malam ini. Kuroro memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup udara malam yang dingin. Matanya terbuka tepat di saat dia menghembuskan napasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada bulan yang berada ribuan mil di atasnya, " Selamat malam," katanya kepada benda langit bisu itu.

Kuroro berdiri di tempat itu selama beberapa saat lalu berjalan menghilang ke dalam kegelapan di balik gedung-gedung kosong yang tak terpakai. Derap langkahnya yang terdengar konstan itu berangsur-angsur menghilang digantikan suara hembusan angin Desember yang sangat dingin.

" Kau, kau bahkan tak pantas menikmati keindahan bulan merah itu," sebuah suara nan lirih terdengar di balik dedaunan yang baru saja bergoncang oleh perpindahan massa dari ranting satu ke ranting lainnya.

" Danchou, apa misi kita selanjutnya. Kau tahu, kita sudah hampir berdiam selama tiga bulan tanpa berbuat apa-apa," Shalnark angkat bicara saat anggota Gen'ei ryodan berkumpul di markas mereka.

" Tak ada," katanya tegas, dingin, tak terbantah.

Semua anggota Gen'ei Ryodan heran, kecuali Hisoka tentu saja. Hisoka yang kejeniusannya di atas rata-rata itu hanya menyeringai setiap bertemu pandang dengan orang yang mereka panggil 'Danchou' itu.

" Ne, Danchou, kita tak bisa seperti ini terus. Apa boleh kalau kita vacum seperti ini?" bantah Phinx.

Kuroro mendongakkan wajahnya yang berahang tegas itu," Apa mau mu, lakukan saja sesukamu."

Phinx bungkam. Bukan karena kata-kata dingin yang keluar dari mulut tipis Kuroro melainkan karena tatapan Kuroro yang mengerikan. Tatapan mata itu, benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

" Rupanya kau sudah mulai kehilangan karismamu, hei, Danchou," sebuah suara yang sangat asing tiba-tiba muncul dari arah lorong gelap di depan Kuroro.

Semua mata menatap waspada pada sosok samar yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Suara rantai bergemerincing di tangan kanannya yang putih.

" Chain user," kata Nobunaga dengan posisi siap menarik samurainya keluar dari sarungnya.

" Hentikan," kata Kuroro pada Nobunaga.

Kurapika telah menampakkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Bau darah Uvogin tercium dari baju khas Kurutanya.

" Uvo ..." Nobunaga merasa sesak mencium bau sahabatnya itu.

Kuroro menatap Nobunaga, " Kau, diam saja, sekali kau melangkah, mati."

Nobunaga mengangguk.

" Apa maumu?" tanya Maci sinis.

" Tentu saja mengakhiri hidupnya," Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan kebencian yang meledak di dadanya, matanya yang semula biru telah berubah menjadi Scarlet. Mata legendaris yang membawa kehancuran bagi sukunya.

Kuroro tertegun memandang mata itu. Dia teringat hal-hal 'menyenangkan' yang telah dia lakukan kepada suku bermata Scarlet itu," Jadi ini pembalasan dendam?"

Ciuh!Kurapika meludah," Tak usah kuperjelas. Langsung saja. Hadapi aku, sekarang," katanya mantap.

" Menarik," desis Kuroro diiringi senyum tipis di bibirnya.

" Danchou, apa kau akan melawannya?" tanya Phinx cemas,dia tahu pembunuh Uvo bukanlah seseorang dengan kemampuan rata-rata.

" Ya, demi Uvo."

" Aku yang akan membalaskan dendam Uvo!" seru Nobunaga.

Kuroro menoleh Nobunaga lalu tersenyum, " Kau lupa apa kataku?"

Nobunaga melotot 'mati' katanya dalam hati.

" Baik, semua pergi. Biarkan aku melayani pembunuh Uvo ini dengan pantas," kata Kuroro manis.

Semua paham maksud Kuroro. Kuroro serius menerima tantangan Kurapika.

Dalam sekejab, markas Gen'ei Ryodan kembali sepi. Keberadaan kedua orang yang penuh nafsu membunuh tak membuatnya lebih baik. Kedua orang dengan kemampuan bertarung di atas rata-rata itu bahkan belum memulai sebuah pergerakan yang berarti.

" Aku sedikit kagum dengan rantaimu itu," Kuroro memulai pembicaraan.

" Aku kecewa kau hanya 'sedikit' kagum. Apa aku harus menunjukkan yang lebih agar kau tak hanya kagum tapi juga ternganga sampai mati?" balas Kurapika ketus.

" Kau tipe agresif rupanya."

" Lalu kau pasif?"

Kuroro tersenyum lagi, dia suka cara Kurapika membalas kata-katanya," Orang Kuruta," Kuroro mencebik," Temperamen mereka memang buruk."

Kurapika menahan napas mendengar nama sukunya diremehkan seperti itu.

" Dan itu membuat semuanya menjadi mudah. Kelemahan kalian sudah jelas, temperamental."

Tepat. Analisis Kuroro tak pernah meleset, kecuali saat dia mengira Uvo tak akan mati semudah itu.

" Benar. Kau benar," Kurapika maju selangkah. Mengurangi jarak dengan Kuroro.

Kuroro tak bergeming. Dia tak perlu cemas karena dia bisa melihat setiap pergerakan kecil dari lawannya.

" Kau tahu, Chain-user? Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku!"

" Atas semua penderitaan yang kau bawa padaku?" Kurapika mendelik.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya. Senyum tipis melengkung di bibirnya. Dia sangat menikmati saat-saat dramatis semacam ini. Dia mengambil napas dalam, mencoba memasukkan semua kedramatisan ini ke dalam rongga paru-parunya yang dingin. Mungkin hal-hal memuakkan ini akan membuatnya sedikit hangat, pikirnya.

Kurapika mengangkat tangan kanannya. Zing! Rantai yang semula tak terlihat di tangannya muncul entah dari mana. Kurapika menggenggam rantainya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melemparkan rantai berujung bulatnya ke arah Kuroro.

Kuroro mengelak hanya dengan satu langkah ringan ke belakang. Wajahnya yang dingin tak berubah.

" Tak berguna eh?" ejek Kuroro.

Kurapika menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merasa hina harus melakukan hal-hal semacam ini. Dia bahkan masih jijik dengan bau darah Uvogin di sela-sela rantainya. Bau darah yang amis dan busuk itu. Darah orang yang telah membantai seluruh keluarganya dengan keji. Tangan Kurapika mengepal.

" The bandit's secret," Kuroro mengeluarkan buku bergambar telapak tangan.

" Kau takut pada rantaiku, eh?" Kurapika menyunggingkan senyum.

" Sepertinya."

Kurapika melompat ke arah Kuroro. Tangan kanannya mengepal ke depan. Duaagh! Tinju Kurapika bersarang di perut Kuroro.

" Kurasa sedikit bonus akan membuatmu semangat," Kuroro menyeringai. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan rasa sakit sedikit pun.

Kurapikan mundur selangkah, mengamati wajah dingin Kuroro dengan geram, ' dia kuat,' batinnya, ' tapi tak sekuat Uvo.'

" Fun fun cloth!" desis Kuroro.

Seketika munculah jubah biru di tangan Kuroro. Ziuuut! Jubah yang semula berukuran kecil itu mendadak melebar memenuhi ruangan. Kurapika terperangkap di dalamnya.

" Sial," dengusnya.

" Menyenangkan kan?" Kuroro tertawa.

Tap. Kurapika mendengar langkah Kuroro tepat di depannya. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya terbungkus jubah biru itu.

" Sedikit cerita akan membuatmu senang mungkin," tawar Kuroro di sebelah gulungan kain yang bergerak-gerak agresif.

" Aku tak sudi mendengar bualan busuk dari orang sepertimu," kata Kurapika ketus.

" Aku akan tetap bercerita karena saat ini, akulah yang mengendalikan semuanya."

Kurapika menautkan alisnya. Baru saja dia mendapatkan celah untuk rantainya.

" Hah kau benar," Kurapika mengulur waktu.

" Kau tahu, orang Kuruta tak sebaik yang kau kira. Kau hanya beberapa tahun bersama mereka."

" Apa maksudmu?" Kurapika heran.

" Aku mengenal seorang Kuruta, dan dia memiliki nasib yang cukup tragis."

" Yah, tak hanya orang itu yang berakhir tragis," Kurapika mengingat saat Kuroro membakar habis rumah Kuruta.

" Dia hanya seorang gadis bodoh yang bahkan terlalu naif untuk hidup."

" Aku tak tahu penjahat semacam kau peduli hal-hal seperti itu."

" Tentu saja aku jahat pada hal-hal tertentu dan peduli pada hal-hal tertentu juga. Terserah moodku membawaku ke mana. Kau tahu apa yang aku paling benci dari suku Kuruta?"

" Aku malah tak tahu apa yang tidak kau benci," Kurapika mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Kuroro.

Cringggg! Zeeet! Sraaak! Kurapika berhasil menembus jubah biru tanpa Kuroro sadari dan seketika melemparkan rantainya pada Kuroro. Sialnya, Kuroro tak sebodoh itu. Sedikit suara gemerincing bisa menggetarkan bulu halus di telinganya, dia tahu.

" Kau ceroboh," Kurapika menyunggingkan senyum.

Kuroro baru saja terperangkap pada rantai Kurapika yang lain saat kaki kirinya mundur menghindari rantai Kurapika yang tadi menembus jubahnya. Kaki kiri Kuroro terangkat ke udara dan membuat tubuhnya terkatung-katung tak berdaya. Dalam sekejab rantai itu melilit tubuhnya.

" Nenmu tak berguna sekarang," Kurapika merasa puas saat rantai penjaranya memerangkap Kuroro.

" Aku paling tak suka saat suku Kuruta mengorbankan seorang gadis untuk dijual matanya pada bandit," Kuroro melanjutkan ceritanya, bahkan saat Nen-nya benar-benar tak berguna.

" Kau idiot. Hentikan cerita bodohmu itu."

" Kau takut, eh? Bahkan setelah kau yakin aku tak bisa membalasmu?"

Kurapika kehabisan kata-kata. Orang yang tergantung terbalik di depannya itu ternyata bermulut besar," Baiklah selanjutnya, rantai penghakiman," seru Kurapika saat memegang rantai berujung runcing," Kau harus mematuhi dua peraturan yang kuberikan. Pertama, kau mati kalau kau tak berhenti membual. Kedua, kau mati saat kau membayangkan mata Scarlet di kepalamu. Kau bahkan tak pantas membayangkan keindahan Scarlet itu."

Jleb! Ujung runcing rantai penghakiman berhasil membelenggu jantung Kuroro. Seketika rantai yang melilit tubuh Kuroro lepas bergemerincing di bawah kakinya.

" Kau bodoh. Kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan bualan dan kenyataan."

Kuroro tersenyum ringan dia mendekati Kurapika yang sudah menyembunyikan rantainya dari tangannya itu. Kurapika benci saat setelah dia menghakimi orang lain dengan rantainya.

" Gadis bodoh itu kau," bisik Kuroro saat dia berhasil menarik Kurapika ke dalam pelukannya.

" Dan akulah banditnya ... "

Dada Kurapika berdetak kencang saat menyadari perkataan Kuroro. Dia diam menanti rantainya bereaksi. Tapi nihil. Itu bukan bualan. Kuroro berkata jujur. Kurapika benar-benar bimbang," Apa maksudmu?" katanya seraya mendorong tubuh Kuroro namun gagal. Kuroro kuat.

" Kau tahu, kenapa aku menyisakan seorang Kuruta?" Kenapa aku tak membunuhmu juga?"

Kurapika terdiam. Dia tak punya jawaban. Pikiran Kuroro adalah sebuah labirin menyesatkan. Dia tak mau mencoba menelusurinya karena dia tahu dia akan tersesat di dalamnya.

" Karena, aku suka kebodohannya. Aku suka saat dunia yang begitu kejam tak memiliki tempat untuk seseorang yang naif dan polos. Aku ingin tahu, apakah hidupnya akan benar-benar naif dan polos setelah aku memberinya sedikit guncangan. Aku ingin melihat dengan mataku saat gadis bodoh itu tumbuh. Aku ingin tahu apakah kepolosan itu bertahan."

" Dan?"

" Dari mata Scarletmu yang indah itu, aku tahu, kepolosan itu masih ada. Dan guncangan itu menghasilkan dendam. Sudah kuduga, tapi aku kagum. Bahkan dendam yang kau miliki sama polosnya dengan dirimu beberapa tahun lalu. Kau dan mata Scarletmu yang murni itu, membuatku jatuh cinta. Akhh!"

Cring! Jleb! Kuroro melanggar peraturan kedua. Bayangan mata merah Kurapika melintas di kepalanya dan mengakhiri detak jantungnya. Kematian menjemputnya. Sebuah senyuman yang manis tertinggal di wajahnya yang dingin dan pucat itu. Setidaknya, bayangan mata Scarlet itu mengakhiri ajalnya dengan manis.

" Polos? Murni?Akh!"

Cring! Jleb! Kurapika meremas dadanya, dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu setelah berhasil membunuh ketua Gen'ei ryodan dia akan mati. Itulah janjinya pada rantainya. Itulah alasan mengapa rantainya begitu dasyat melawan anggota Gen'ei ryodan. Karena dia telah mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk pembalasan dendam yang kelam itu. Dan begitulah, the bandit's secret tertutup rapat-rapat. Menutup lembaran hitam kisah kedua insan yang dipermainkan takdir. Kejahatan dipertemukan kebaikan. Hitam berpadu dengan putih. Iblis dan malaikat. Lucifer dan Kuruta. Pada akhirnya kedua nama itu menciptakan sepenggal jalan yang tak bertemu. Sepenggal kisah yang tak terselesaikan. Sebuah dendam dan ketamakan. Sebuah kebanggaan dan sebuah kepuasan. Sebuah keharusan dan keinginan. Kurapika dan Kuroro. Kebencian dan cinta.

Hisoka berlari tatkala indra penciumannya yang cukup tajam mencium bau darah menguar. Bau darah beku. Bau hasrat yang terlepas. Bau kematian. Dia berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Dia tahu dia akan kecewa pada akhirnya. Tapi, kedua mata sipitnya ingin memastikan apakah benar apa yang ia inginkan akan kandas begitu saja oleh seorang chain-user?

Hisoka berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan yang kini telah senyap. Kedua orang yang baru saja bertarung di sana tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai yang sama. Keduanya menyunggingkan senyum kelegaan di akhir ajalnya. Meski kelegaan yang mereka rasakan berbeda sama sekali.

Hisoka tersenyum getir memandang ' Danchou-nya' terbujur kaku. Keinginan yang ia pendam selama ini kandas. Pada akhirnya, ia tak pernah bisa bertarung dengan Kuroro Lucifer. Hisoka merasa dadanya gatal mengingat selama ini dia telah bersabar menanti saat yang tepat untuk bertarung dengan si Lucifer ini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau rasa penasaran begitu menyakitkan dan menyebalkan seperti ini. Kalau orang yang dia ingin kalahkan sudah mati, apa gunanya usahanya selama ini?

" Hah, sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Hisoka bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti biasa, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum khasnya.

Hisoka mengalihkan matanya pada Kurapika, Chain User.

" Kau sudah merebut mangsaku, bodoh!" Hisoka memaki mayat Kurapika, " Benar-benar bodoh kalian!" Hisoka melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang lalu melompat meninggalkan mayat yang menyedihkan itu. Kali ini Hisoka harus benar-benar bersabar. Mangsa cadangannya masih belum masak. Mungkin bersabar beberapa tahun akan membuatnya sangat gatal tapi dia akan melakukannya lagi. Kali ini, Hisoka akan memastikan kalau mangsanya tidak akan mati konyol seperti ini.

" Gon Freecs, kapan aku bisa memetikmu?" Hisoka tertawa ala Jokerman.

-End-

Hem:D kali ini Uwi mau jawab review penulis di cerita sebelumnya' Happy Birthday, Leorio!'.

Uwi mau berterima kasih sama :

ginryuumaru

Hikary Cresenti Ravenia

ganbarimashou

Yang sudah mereview fic pertama author. Author senang sudah ada yang bersedia meriview meski Cuma segelintir


End file.
